


Extra Cheese

by yooodles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles
Summary: Doyoung wasn’t even supposed to do deliveries, but seeing as he was the only left here tonight, it looks like his odds of getting out of this one weren’t looking all that bright.





	Extra Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fun little contribution to Nct Write Write, there's no such thing as too much dojae fluff. Big thanks to the mods!

“You’re doing it again,” Taeil comments and Doyoung’s head snaps up from where he’s wiping down the tables.

“What?” he asks confusedly, walking over towards his manager and flinging the dirty towel into the sink with a noise of disgust.

Taeil rolls his eyes, “Mumbling under your breath about how much you hate pizza, I still don’t know why you haven’t quit yet. No one is forcing you to be here, I know how much you hate this place.”

Doyoung purses his lips into a frown but doesn’t bother to refute Taeil’s words. Because he’s not wrong, in fact, he’s very much correct in his assumptions on Doyoung’s sentiments towards this job. Not that any of it mattered, there was no way he was going to quit. This hellhole paid far too well for a shitty pizza restaurant, the perks of residing in a  _ richer than Doyoung could even dream of being _ area. Sure the customers were all snobby and rude, with their complicated orders to fit their complicated diets, and they barely spared a glance at Doyoung except with a look that resembled how one would look at gum at the bottom of their shoe, but at least they tipped well. His student loans weren’t going to pay themselves.

Plus, at least Taeil was cool, his manager probably let him get away with far more than he was deserving of.

“You know I could never leave you to deal with all those pretentious assholes on your own,” he shrugs, patting Taeil on the shoulder.

“And that’s why you’re my favourite employee,” he smiles, “you can probably pack up and head home, doubt we’ll get any more customers tonight.”

Just as Doyoung is about to thank Taeil and remove his apron, a dreaded ding rang through the air signalling an online order. He doesn’t even bother to hide his groan.

Taeil looks at him with an apologetic look, and Doyoung reluctantly marches over to yank out the newly printed order slip. Who the hell orders pizza delivery at 11:57 PM? He scans the instructions with a grimace on his face,  _ Large Meat-Lovers with Extra Cheese and Meat _ , this  _ Jaehyun _ person is just asking for a heart attack in a box. Judging by the delivery address, the order came from a  _ nice _ neighbourhood as well. Doyoung shakes his head, these fools have more money than they can spend yet they still chose to waste it on junk like this. 

However, what catches his eye is a short delivery note at the bottom of the order, one that makes him want to rip his hair out in annoyance.  **_Send your cutest delivery boy ;)_ **

They get requests like this pretty often, usually from lonely, horny rich boys with nothing better to do and normally they just send Jungwoo, he’s the main delivery boy anyway and no one has ever complained about opening the door to that face. In fact, Jungwoo often came back from those deliveries with a pleased smile and new contact in his phone.

Doyoung however, has never once had to entertain one of these ridiculous requests himself. He wasn’t even supposed to do deliveries, but seeing as he was the only left here tonight aside from Taeil, it looks like his odds of getting out of this one weren’t looking all that bright. 

He can already picture the look of disdain he’s going to get showing up with his ratty, faded uniform in all his flour and grease covered glory, smelling of tomato sauce and mozzarella. Taeil most have noticed the look of despair on his face because he interrupts his horrid daydream with a sorry attempt to brighten Doyoung’s mood, “If it makes you feel any better, I think you’re pretty cute.”

Doyoung only frowns further at this. Taeil sighs as he sets to work on a ball of dough to start the order, “Cheer up, it’s just one last delivery and then you can go home. Who knows, maybe he’ll leave you a nice tip.” 

He lets out a resigned huff, with the state of mess he’s in right now, he’ll probably be lucky to get any sort of tip. Nevertheless, he nods at Taeil and mutters a noise of agreement anyways. The sooner he gets this over and done with, the sooner he can go home and crawl into bed.

-

The stench of pizza and grease wafting through his car is overwhelming disgusting so Doyoung presses a little harder on the gas pedal and crosses his fingers he doesn’t come across any red lights. His GPS beeps once he arrives at the house and he gulps as he drives into a massive driveway in front of the kind of house that Doyoung has only seen on TV before. If he was nervous before, it was nothing compared to how he felt right now. 

He frowns at his reflection in the rearview mirror, and he makes one last attempt to smooth his hair down to look somewhat more presentable. He eventually gives up and ruffles his hair up again, the messy look was in nowadays, wasn't it? He glares at the large tomato sauce stain at the corner of his shirt, there wasn’t exactly much he could do about that now.

All this effort and grief for some stupid pizza order with a stupid delivery note, who was he kidding? It didn’t matter what he wore, he’d never live up to the standard of  _ cutest delivery boy _ and he just has to accept it.

With a deep breath, he collects the pizza from the passenger seat and climbs out of his car to approach the unnecessarily large door.

It takes him a moment to find the doorbell, but when he does, he steels himself and presses down firmly. He can hear the chime from outside the door and he taps his foot impatiently as he waits for someone to answer the door. He gives it a few minutes before he rings the bell again, after all, it’s a large house and might take a few minutes from wherever this Jaehyun person is inside of it to get to the door. However, it’s been well over the amount of time it would take any reasonable person to lap around the entire house twice and Doyoung is beginning to get frustrated. 

He suppresses the urge to throw the abomination of a pizza into the perfectly trimmed bushes and decides to give one last try. He creeps around the side of the house a sneaks a glance into the large window beside the door. The lights are clearly on, so it would only make sense that someone would be home. Then again, when did rich people give a shit about saving energy. 

Doyoung is surprised when he catches a glimpse of movement inside the house so he gathers his wits to take a closer look. What he doesn't expect is to come face to face with a tall sweaty boy about his age in a sleeveless top, looking at him with a very bewildered expression. Judging by the exercise equipment scattered on the floor around him, he must have been working out. Doyoung scoffs, that’s still not reason enough to not answer the door. How entitled was this guy? First, he puts in a ridiculous delivery note, and now he won’t even answer the door. 

Having had enough the weird staring contest they’ve somehow found themselves him, Doyoung lifts up the pizza and gestures wildly at it. Realization seems to finally dawn on his features as he gives a quick nod and scurries towards the door.

The door finally swings open and Doyoung is ready to curse him out, but now that this  _ Jaehyun _ is standing face to face in front of him, every coherent thought fizzles away. Because  _ oh, he’s good-looking. _ The sheen of sweat covering his body makes him look like he’s glowing, and wow the holes in his sleeves are cut far deeper than he initially thought. He’d normally be grossed out by someone as sweaty as the boy before him is, but if anything, he’s feeling quite the opposite.

He tightens his hold on the pizza box and like with every other uncomfortable situation he’s ever been in, his body’s default response is to begin to spew words.

“Here’s your pizza. We saw the request you put in but unfortunately, I'm the only one on delivery duty tonight. I apologize, I can give you a coupon and we'll make sure to send a cute delivery boy next time you order. Sorry again, please enjoy your pizza and have a good night.”

Jaehyun looks at him with wide eyes and an unreadable expression, but he doesn't move to accept the pizza. Doyoung braces himself to be yelled at or insulted (these pretty rich boys tended to do that a lot). He's a little surprised when he reaches up to his ears and pulls out a pair of expensive looking wireless earbuds that Doyoung hadn't even noticed he'd been wearing. 

He looks Doyoung from head to toe and he can feel the judgement in his eyes and all Doyoung wants is for the ground to swallow him whole. However it's not a sneer he's expecting that graces the other boy’s face, but a little smirk instead. He continues to let his eyes roam over Doyoung’s face and shoulders and  _ wait, is he checking me out? _

Before he can even process this thought, Jaehyun opens his mouth to speak for the first time.

“Wow,” he says and his voice is breathy and deep and Doyoung may have felt his knees go a little weak, “I didn't think the delivery note would actually work but you’re the cutest delivery boy I've ever seen in my life.”

Yep, his knees are definitely going weak.

Jaehyun cocks his head to the side, “ Sorry, what were you saying before, I didn't quite catch it?”

Doyoung can only stare at him dumbly because there was no way he was repeating any of that again. Instead, he just mumbles, “Pizza” quietly, sticking the box out on a little more.

Jaehyun raises his eyebrow at the answer, but nods and accepts the box anyways. He carelessly throws it on the side table beside to door before turning back to face Doyoung. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out far more bills than necessary, before handing them all to Doyoung. He stares at the crumpled handful of bills but doesn't move to take them.

“You realize you already paid for the pizza online, right?” he asks cautiously.

Jaehyun nods, “I know, this is for you, for following my delivery note so well.”

He only takes a second to consider it in his head before he takes the money. If this stupid rich boy wants to offer him nearly five times the cost of the actual pizza itself as a tip, he'd be a fool not to accept it.

He pockets the bills and gives a quick nod as a thank you, and turned to leave Jaehyun to eat his greasy pizza and finish his work-out in peace (what a contradiction, but since when did rich people ever make sense?). 

“Wait,” Jaehyun stops him, and he looks a little conflicted as if he's trying to decide something in his head, “what's your name?”

The question catches Doyoung off guard, but he answers it anyway. 

“Doyoung,” he says, testing it out a few times under his breath, “I'm Jaehyun.”

“I know, it was on the order.”

He nods a few times, shuffling around the spot before looking up to meet Deyoung's eyes. He looks as if he wants to say more but is holding himself back. Doyoung isn’t quite sure if he should wait around for Jaehyun to make up his mind or not, but he stays still anyways because he is a coward and feels immobile under Jaehyun’s gaze.

He uses this as an opportunity to properly study the boy and by  _ properly study _ he means  _ properly check out and ogle his beautiful face and body. _ The more he looks at Jaehyun the more annoyed he gets, because real people don’t look like  _ that _ . If it weren’t for the fact that he was literally standing and breathing right in front of his face, Doyoung is keen on believing that he was fake, manufactured in a factory to have no physical flaws whatsoever. It almost makes him want to scowl when he compares it to his own questionable complexion, wondering what sacrifices of his soul Jaehyun must have made to achieve such stupidly perfect skin.

Once he finishes his mini internal rant about Jaehyun’s face, his eyes sweep over the rest of his body once again and a familiar logo on his tank top catches his eye...  _ Huh, _ he wonders how the hell he didn’t notice that before, although if he’s honest, Jaehyun’s toned arms were a bit of a distraction.

“You go to SM University?” he asks dumbly because surely someone of Jaehyun’s likes would be attending some pretentious private school, instead of the local university.

Besides, he’s pretty sure he would have remembered seeing someone like Jaehyun’s on-campus.

“Oh,” he looks surprised at the sudden question, “yeah, I’m a third-year business major.”

Ah, that’s why he’d never come across Jaehyun before. It was no secret that the business majors and engineering majors at SMU didn’t exactly get along. He preferred to stay as far away from that crowd as possible. They were known for exactly two things; partying and thinking they are better than everyone else. Now that he thought about it, maybe it did make sense for a rich boy like Jaehyun to be in that problem.

“I’m in fourth year, mechanical engineering,” he tells Jaehyun, now curious as to how he would react.

Instead of giving him a snooty huff or look of distaste, Jaehyun eyes light up at the information. 

“We’re schoolmates then!” he chatters with an unexpected level of excitement that reminds Doyoung of a large puppy, “maybe we’ll see each other around campus.”

Doyoung tries his best to wipe the disbelieving look that’s graced his face, “Right, maybe.”

This seems to be enough for Jaehyun because he nods quickly, eyes still shining excitedly. At this point he definitely feels as if he’s overstayed his welcome on Jaehyun’s uncomfortably large front porch so he begins to back away slowly, giving a stiff wave to Jaehyun.

“I’m going to go now,” he says slowly, “enjoy the pizza.”

Jaehyun’s eyes fall, now looking more like a kicked puppy, and Doyoung suddenly has the inexplicable urge to apologize despite having done nothing wrong. He mumbles a little  _ okay bye _ , which Doyoung takes as his cue to pick up the pace and get out of there, walking as fast as possible towards his car without looking like he was trying to run away. 

It is only when he’s driven halfway down the block from Jaehyun’s house that he wonders to himself  _ what the hell just happened tonight. _

-

_ Ding! _

Doyoung lets out an audible noise of annoyance at the cursed sound of an online order, “No, no, no, no, not again.”

It’s been a week since the weird encounter with Jaehyun and he hasn’t done a single delivery since then. He’s tried his hardest to forget about the incident, however, in this current moment, three minutes before closing time, he’s somehow found himself in some kind of horrible deja vu and in no mood to do another ridiculous last minute delivery.

He’s shocked out of his misery when he hears a loud snort for Taeil, who is looking over the order slip. 

“You must have left some impression last time,” he laughs out loud before wiggling an eyebrow at Doyoung.

Doyoung immediately frowns and snatches the delivery note from Taeil, wondering what in the world he was talking about. While his frown deepens when he realizes the name on the order is  _ Jaehyun _ and he’s ordered the disgusting meat lovers pizza, he nearly chokes on his breath when he sees the delivery note at the bottom.  **_Send your cutest delivery boy (Doyoung)_ **

“That can’t be right,” he cries out loud, “there must be some mistake, you can’t make me go there again.”

Taeil rolls his eyes, “It says what it says. I don’t see why you’re complaining, I heard from Jungwoo how big of a tip you got last time.”

Doyoung curses himself for ever telling Jungwoo that fact, forgetting that he and Taeil were practically telepathically linked. 

It takes Doyoung the entire length of time the pizza takes to be made and then shoved into his arms for him to finally stop sighing dramatically.

-

This time when Doyoung rings the doorbell, the door immediately swings open to reveal a considerably less sweaty Jaehyun. From the comfy looking set of sweats he’s wearing and the fluffy state of his hair, he looks like he’s freshly out of the shower.

Jaehyun’s face immediately spreads into a wide grin, revealing a set of deep dimples Doyoung hasn’t seen before.  _ Dammit, he has dimples too. _

“You actually came,” he says, “I wasn’t sure if you would.”

Doyoung shrugs, “I was the only one working tonight so I didn’t really have much of a choice. Plus your delivery note was very specific this time.”

Jaehyun’s smile falters a little at this before he distracts himself with taking the pizza out of Doyoung’s hands, replacing it with what once again looked like a far more than necessary amount of money for a simple pizza. This time he takes it with a polite  _ thanks _ because he can’t deny that he could use the extra bit of cash. 

“I tried to look for you on campus,” Jaehyun says suddenly and there goes all of Doyoung’s hopes of a fast escape, “I wasn’t very successful though. As I’m sure you know.”

Doyoung doesn’t know how to respond to this, the last thing he ever expected was for Jaehyun to actually go actively looking for him. A little voice in the back of his mind scolds him for not spending more time on campus in the past week, which he shuts up real quick. He can’t imagine how their initial first meeting could have left such an impression in Jaehyun for him to try to find him at school  _ and _ order another pizza when he failed. Then again, he’d be lying if Jaehyun’s stupid perfect face didn’t plague his mind this week far more often than he’d ever willingly admit to.

“I don’t spend a lot of time on campus outside of class,” Doyoung begins, deciding that the least he could do was offer some sort explanation after all the effort Jaehyun put in, “I spend most of my time at work and I prefer to study at home.”

Jaehyun nods and looks down, fidgeting with his fingernails. His brow is furrowed as if he’s trying to figure something out. Doyoung just about to ask if he can leave, when Jaehyun looks up again, looking at him intensely.

“Do you want to come in for a slice? That is if you're done your shift?”

Doyoung can't help but let a snort escape at the unexpected invitation, “No offence, but I wouldn't put that pizza anywhere near me, you do realize it's like 90% grease.”

Jaehyun looks taken aback but the boldness of the answer for a second, but quickly neutralizes his expression.

“If you prefer I can cook you up something? The housekeeper keeps the fridge stocked and I'm pretty good in the kitchen.”

This makes Doyoung narrows his eyes suspiciously, “if you can cook and have food at home, then why are you ordering pizzas?”

Jaehyun purses his lips and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly as he appears to search for an answer to the question. 

“To be honest,” he starts,” I've been living alone in this big house for a few weeks now and it starting to get a little lonely. I had initially hoped maybe a cute delivery boy could cheer me up, and then you showed up. It worked, by the way.”

Doyoung stares at him blankly, trying to process the words and fight the blush that's creeping on his cheeks at the same time. When he doesn't say anything, Jaehyun decides to speak up again, “So what do you say? It's entirely up to you, but I could use the company and you look like you could use a break.”

In any other situation, Doyoung would have flat-out rejected an offer like this (not that he’s ever actually gotten an offer like this but in his head he imagines himself rejecting it if he did). But there's a bit of desperation in his voice that makes his stomach churn and his mind hesitate to just say no and walk away.

He takes a minute to consider his options. On one hand, he could go back to his tiny apartment and eat instant ramen alone for like the fifth time this week (now that he thinking about it, that can’t even be all that much better than Jaehyun’s pizza) and then binge watch Netflix shows until he falls asleep. His other option, of course, is to stay here with this rich, hot guy who’s volunteering to cook for him. Then again, this same rich, hot guy is also practically a stranger and this might just all be some sort of elaborate scene to kidnap him and sell his organs,  _ maybe that’s where he gets his money. _ Doyoung shudder, if he runs now, he can probably make it to his car before Jaehyun catches him.

Doyoung is still caught within in own internal debate when Jaehyun smiles again, wide and hopeful, and Doyoung wants to cry because his stupid dimples are back. The choice shouldn’t be so simple, it shouldn’t feel so effortless for him for the words  _ yes, okay _ to fall out of his mouth before he can stop himself. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widen and mouth drops open. It seems like this wasn’t the answer he was expecting. 

“Really?” he asks cautiously as if he doesn’t quite believe him.

Doyoung gives a small nod and pastes a sorry attempt at a smile on his face, “Yeah why not. I’m done work and I don’t have anything better to do. Do you mind if I grab a change of clothes out of my car and get out of this stupid uniform first?”

Jaehyun nods shyly, “That’s fine. You don’t have to though, I kind of like the uniform.”

Doyoung snorts, picking at a little dried bit of pizza dough stuck on the bottom corner of his shirt. He’s not sure if there’s something wrong with Jaehyun’s eyes or something (although that’s a compelling theory considering the same boy thought  _ he _ was cute too) but he can’t imagine anyone is the right state of mind would ever consider his current outfit to be anything short of horrendous. 

“Thanks but I’ve been in this uniform all day and I’d rather not risk contaminating your fancy house with mysterious pizza stains.”

Doyoung quickly jogs to his car to grab the duffle bag he knows is in his trunk somewhere. He thanks Taeyong for pestering him to leave a change of clothes in his car after that one time he drank too much at a party and puked all over himself. Fortunately, it did not take a repeat of  _ that _ incident for clothes to finally come in handy. He briefly entertains the idea of hopping into the front seat and just driving away but brushes it aside because that would probably be too mean, even for him. 

Jaehyun is still waiting on his front porch when he returns, he seems to be pacing back and forth, but stops when he sees Doyoung approach.

“For a minute, there I thought you were going run away,” he admits and Doyoung feels a little relieved that he didn’t actually follow through with his earlier impulse to ditch.

“Now why would I do that?” he smiles, “I was promised a home-cooked meal and I’m not leaving until I get one.”

At this, Jaehyun happily leads Doyoung into the house and he can’t help but look around in awe at the size of the place and he wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation he’s in. No one needs ceilings  _ that _ high.

Jaehyun brings him into a kitchen that’s probably twice the size of Doyoung’s entire apartment. Jaehyun immediately gets started on rummaging through the pantry and fridge for ingredients and Doyoung is surprised to see how at ease and natural he looks as he takes picks out a knife and cutting board. Jaehyun he wasn’t lying about knowing his way around the kitchen and he’d be lying if he didn’t think it was a little hot.

In the midst of all this, Jaehyun seems to have forgotten about Doyoung, who remains standing awkwardly at the side of the kitchen with his duffle bag. Jaehyun had given him no instructions since they entered the house and he was sure how he was going to change or if he was supposed to sit down and wait somewhere. In any other setting, he probably would have tried to figure it out himself, but everything in this house looked like it cost more than Doyoung made in a year so there was no way he was going to risk touching something he wasn’t meant to.

So Doyoung clears his throat loudly, hoping that it’ll catch Jaehyun’s attention. It works. He immediately startles and whips his head around to look at Doyoung, nearly dropping the onion in his hand.

He gasps, “I’m so sorry, I must look like a terrible host! I’ve never invited anyone over like this before and I just got so excited to be able to finally cook for someone and usually the housekeeper takes care of guests…”

Jaehyun’s words die down when he runs out of breath and sees the amused look on Doyoung face. It seems like he’s not the only one who has a hard time controlling his mouth when he’s nervous. Doyoung gestures at his duffle bag and Jaehyun’s eyes widen in realization.

He quickly relays a series of over-complicated instructions on how to get to the bathroom and Doyoung’s pretty sure he has a better chance of winging it at this point. 

“Wait,” Jaehyun stops him before he can leave on his quest to find a bathroom, “I forgot to ask if there’s anything specific you wanted to eat.”

He looks down sheepishly at the pile of vegetables he’s already begun to cut and Doyoung can’t help but smile. “You can make anything you want, I’m not picky,” he assures him lightly before changing to a more serious tone, “As long as it’s not pizza.”

After a ridiculous amount of time spent navigating Jaehyun’s stupidly big house, Doyoung finally manages to make his way back to the kitchen, feeling a lot more comfortable having changed into his own jeans and sweater. Truth be told, he never made it to the bathroom and just ended up changing in some random empty room he found figuring that there was no one else in the house to catch him anyways.

“You can take a seat wherever you’d like,” Jaehyun greets him with a smile, “I’ll be done soon.”

Doyoung slides into a bar stool over the counter where Jaehyun is working so he can take a good look at him in action (and to make sure he wasn’t secretly poisoning his food). His eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees a large piece of steak on the counter. Judging by the cut and marbling, he knows it’s couldn’t have been cheap, and he has to control himself before his mouth starts to water at the idea of a rich boy personally preparing him a steak dinner that he’d never even think of being able to afford. He starts to think that perhaps he had made the right decision to accept Jaehyun’s invite tonight.

Somewhere in-between demolishing what was probably the best meal of his life (he would have licked his plate if he had any less self-control), and watching in horror as Jaehyun actually eats the entire meat-lovers pizza, Doyoung realizes that maybe the company of this particular lonely, rich boy wasn’t so bad. Although he does force him to try a bite of the pizza and Doyoung wonders if Jaehyun’s stomach is lined with lead because that pizza should not be considered safe for human consumption. Other than his questionable palate, Jaehyun is surprisingly neither snobbish or pretentious like he had initially he would be. Instead, he’s sweet, shy, and charming, bombarding Doyoung with so many questions and curiosities, and listening so intently to his answers that he wonders if he’s the one with the cool, big house and lavish lifestyle instead.

Jaehyun insists on clearing the table when they finish eating, even if that really just consisted of dumping the dishes in the sink and throwing out the pizza box. He mutters something about the housekeeper doing them in the morning and Doyoung briefly wonders if the boy has ever washed a single dish in his life. 

“I should get going,” Doyoung stands up when Jaehyun rejoins him, “I’ve got class tomorrow morning, and I really should go home and sleep now if I want to make it through the day tomorrow.”

Jaehyun looks a little disappointed as if he hadn’t expected Doyoung to want to leave so soon after eating. He looks down, “Of course, I’m sorry for keeping you so late. I’ll walk you to the door.”

Doyoung feels his heart sink at Jaehyun’s reaction as they walk towards the main entrance. They stop at the door and Doyoung gives in to the urge to reach out and rest a hand on his shoulder for a moment. “I had a good time tonight,” he says honestly, “thank you for dinner.”

Jaehyun immediately perks up at this and gazes at him with a hopeful look in his eyes, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

“So did I,” he says before pausing, “Can we do this again? I could cook for you again or we could even go out instead. Only if you want.”

Doyoung smiles at Jaehyun stumbles over his words. It’s endearing and he realizes he doesn’t have any reason to say no. He shocked by the way his heart jumps a little at the idea of spending time with Jaehyun again. 

“I’d like that,” he says softly and Jaehyun’s entire face lights up.

They quickly exchange numbers and promises to meet up soon. It doesn’t escape his notice that Jaehyun saves his contact as  _ cute delivery boy _ with a pink heart, and for the first time, Doyoung feels worthy of the title.

“So I guess this is goodbye,” Jaehyun says slowly, although from the way he’s standing directly in the centre of the doorway, he’s not quite ready for Doyoung to leave yet.

Doyoung makes a noise of agreement and moves closer to the door, and consequently, Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s eyes quickly flicker over his face, and Doyoung doesn’t miss the way that they seem to linger on his lips.  _ Ah, so that’s what he’s waiting for.  _ He can’t say he minds the idea.

So Doyoung leans in and even cranes his head up a bit, giving Jaehyun every opportunity to go for it. He breathes out a laugh when Jaehyun remains frozen in place, eyes now glued to his mouth. If Jaehyun, wasn’t going to, he figures he might as well take the initiative, unceremoniously closing the gap between them and sealing their lips together. Jaehyun immediately melts into the kiss and Doyoung has to hold onto him in fear that he’ll fall over. 

He pulls away first, catching his breath and taking in the dazed expression left on Jaehyun’s face.  _ Maybe his job wasn’t so bad at all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too cheesy. Let me know what you think!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yooodles)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles)


End file.
